Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. However, analysis of sensor data and reporting and storing of data rely on the ability to know about the vehicle associated with the vehicle event recorder. For example, thresholds for sensor data depend on vehicle characteristics and, in some cases, vehicle driver characteristics. Also, storage of event data, performance data, or other use data should be in association with the specific vehicle that the vehicle event recorder is attached to. However, sometimes the vehicle information is not entered into the vehicle event recorder or is entered incorrectly. This leads to incorrect event identification as well as associating stored data with the wrong vehicle.